The invention relates to solid compositions that include rheology modifiers and, more particularly, to solid compositions that upon dilution form a thick use solution.
Cleaning compositions have been used for many years to remove stubborn soil or solids from a variety of surfaces. Thickeners have been used to increase the viscosity of cleaning compositions to reduce airborne mist by increasing viscosity and resultant particle size; aid in forming thick stable foam that can cling to vertical surfaces; aid in suspending particles within the cleaning composition; and aid in forming thick solutions with vertical cling. These properties also aid in increasing the time the cleaning composition is in contact with the surface to be cleaned. This increased contact time aids in the cleaning efficiency of the cleaning composition.
It is useful to provide these thickened cleaning compositions in a concentrate form where the user can merely add water or solvent to the concentrate to form the use solution. However, concentrating these cleaning compositions is difficult. When these cleaning compositions have been concentrated, the thickeners in the cleaning compositions often form a stable gel that is not dilutable.
There remains a need, therefore, for concentrated cleaning compositions that upon dilution form a thick use solution.